blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Knighty Knights/Gallery/3
Fight with the dragon S3E8 Dragon flies over the hills.png S3E8 AJ "Look, Blaze".png S3E8 Dragon up ahead.png S3E8 Dragon still holding the charging station.png S3E8 Sir Blaze revs up.png S3E8 Blaze driving after the dragon.png S3E8 Blaze jumps up, misses the charging station.png S3E8 Blaze misses again.png S3E8 Blaze fails to grab the charging station.png S3E8 Blaze "I can't jump high enough".png S3E8 The dragon is too high.png S3E8 Blaze "Someway to shoot a rope".png S3E8 Blaze "Grab that charging station".png S3E8 AJ knows what to use.png S3E8 We need a crossbow.png S3E8 Diagram of crossbow getting the charging station.png S3E8 Sir Blaze prepares for a transformation.png S3E8 Transformation interface.png S3E8 First part needed.png S3E8 Bow materializes.png S3E8 Second part needed.png S3E8 Last part needed.png S3E8 String materializes.png S3E8 Pulley block materializes.png S3E8 Crossbow transformation complete.png S3E8 Sir Blaze transforming.png S3E8 Sir Blaze becomes a crossbow.png S3E8 AJ "All right!".png|Alright! S3E8 AJ gets the crossbow ready.png S3E8 The crossbow is ready to fire.png S3E8 Blaze hurries after the dragon.png S3E8 Dragon sees Blaze coming.png S3E8 Blaze gets close to the dragon.png S3E8 Blaze "Aim...".png S3E8 Blaze fires the arrow.png S3E8 Crossbow arrow flying through the air.png S3E8 Crossbow arrow sticks to charging station.png S3E8 Dragon turns around.png S3E8 Blaze "Now pull!".png|Now pull! S3E8 Blaze starts pulling.png S3E8 AJ reeling in the arrow.png S3E8 Angry dragon.png S3E8 Dragon starts pulling away.png S3E8 Blaze still pulls.png S3E8 Blaze pulling, dragon fighting back.png S3E8 AJ "You can do it, Blaze!".png S3E8 Blaze pulling more and more.png S3E8 Blaze pulls as hard as he can.png S3E8 Blaze yanks back with a yell.png S3E8 Dragon sees charging station yanked away.png S3E8 Blaze gets the charging station back.png S3E8 Sir Blaze victorious.png S3E8 Dragon approaches a mountain.png S3E8 Dragon crashes into mountain.png Waking up the trucks S3E8 Blaze "We can give our friends energy".png S3E8 AJ "But Blaze...".png S3E8 Blaze listens to AJ.png S3E8 A job for Blazing Speed.png S3E8 Knight Blazing Speed deployed.png S3E8 Sir Blaze requests Blazing Speed.png S3E8 Blazing Speed activates.png S3E8 Sir Blaze goes back the way he came.png S3E8 Blaze jumps through a canyon.png S3E8 Blaze speeds forward.png S3E8 Blaze looks up at the charging station.png S3E8 Charging station fan activating.png S3E8 Blaze reaches the Yellow and Purple Knights.png S3E8 Charging station channels its energy.png S3E8 Blaze sending energy to Yellow and Purple Knights.png S3E8 Yellow and Purple Knights regaining energy.png S3E8 Yellow and Purple Knights full of energy again.png S3E8 White Knight regaining energy.png S3E8 White Knight full of energy again.png S3E8 Blaze returns to the village.png S3E8 Blaze about to wake the villagers.png S3E8 Blue villager full of energy again.png S3E8 Yellow and orange villagers full of energy again.png S3E8 Pink, purple and blue villagers full of energy again.png S3E8 Blaze wakes up the last few villagers.png S3E8 Last few villagers full of energy again.png S3E8 Awakened knights rejoin Blaze.png S3E8 Yellow and Green Knights thanking Blaze.png S3E8 Purple Knight thanking Blaze.png S3E8 Knights cheer for Blaze.png S3E8 Blaze thanking the knights.png S3E8 Dragon's shadow over Blaze and knights.png S3E8 Dragon returns.png S3E8 AJ "Uh-oh, not again!".png|"Uh oh, not again!" S3E8 Dragon yawns.png S3E8 White and Yellow Knights see dragon fall asleep.png S3E8 Dragon out of energy.png S3E8 Blaze realizes why.png S3E8 Green Knight "He wasn't a bad dragon after all".png S3E8 Yellow Knight "He was just tired".png S3E8 Blaze "What say you, knights?".png S3E8 Should we give the dragon energy.png S3E8 Knights shout "Charge!".png The dragon's apology S3E8 Blaze and knights approach the dragon.png S3E8 Charging station starts up again.png S3E8 Charging station releases its power.png S3E8 Dragon regaining energy.png S3E8 Dragon full of energy again.png S3E8 Dragon doing a happy dance.png S3E8 Blaze and knights cheer for the dragon.png S3E8 Dragon looping through the air.png S3E8 Dragon nuzzles Blaze.png S3E8 AJ "I think he's saying thank you".png|I think he's saying thank you. S3E8 Dragon nuzzles White Knight.png S3E8 Yellow Knight "You're welcome to come".png S3E8 Dragon spreads his wings.png S3E8 Blaze, knights and dragon all happy.png King Crusher, part 3 S3E8 Crusher finds a third tower.png S3E8 A third crown.png S3E8 Crusher climbs yet again.png S3E8 Pickle singing as Crusher climbs.png S3E8 Pickle singing about Crusher's predicament.png S3E8 Pickle finishes with a "Ah, cha, cha, cha".png S3E8 Crusher reaches the top yet again.png S3E8 Crusher "Once I put that crown on".png S3E8 Crusher grabs the crown.png S3E8 Crusher can't remove the crown once again.png S3E8 Crusher struggling very hard.png S3E8 Kissing Bear wearing crown.png S3E8 Crusher "Already on the head of this Kissing Bear".png S3E8 Kissing Bear greeting Crusher.png S3E8 Crusher shocked to see the Kissing Bear.png S3E8 Kissing Bear about to kiss Crusher.png S3E8 Crusher getting smooched by the kissing bear.png S3E8 Crusher reverses off the balcony yet again.png S3E8 Pickle "And they all lived".png|And they all lived... S3E8 Pickle "Happily ever after".png|...Happily ever after... S3E8 Pickle "The end".png|...The End! S3E8 Iris out on Pickle.png To return to the Knighty Knights episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries